The Adventures of Quiverwing Quack
by DumberAs
Summary: Three years after the Duck Knight retired, Gosalyn Mallard, now a full time hero as Quiverwing Quack takes over for Darkwing. New adventures arise for her as she, Honker, and their adopted son Anthony fight new and old villains and protect the city of St. Canard.
1. A Quivering Start (Part 1)

**All characters belong to Disney. Except the villains kids and Morgana's and Darkwing's kid. They were created by me. Along with some new heroes and villains. So enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Quivering Start (Part 1)

Once there was a duck, a very egotistical hero, but was a great fighter than what people gave him credit for. He dreamed of glory and fame but ended up learning that money and fame isn't everything but it still didn't stop him from chasing after it. And with a new family, he had many great adventures. This hero was… Darkwing Duck.

The masked hero had great adventures and traveled all over the world, fighting crime, but remained the city hero of St. Canard. But like great heroes, they all had to come to an end. And no. He wasn't killed, just retired. But the city wasn't left to the villains that plagued the city. Instead Darkwing had trained his adoptive daughter to take his place. Gosalyn Mallard was now the full time hero, Quiverwing Quack. And these are her adventures…

Gosalyn Mallard was in Darkwing's old tower, now hers. Her red hair in a pony tail, wearing a jersey and jeans as she had her best friend, her boyfriend, Honker, to update the computers to help them start crime. The young duck was hard as work as his girlfriend was training not too far from him.

"How much longer is it going to take Honk?" She asked, dodging the training robot.

"Just a few more minutes. We can go on patrol later."

The girl nodded and was about to land a Dragon kick to the robot when a girl wearing a black dress with a red sash, with her black hair in two pigtails popped up.

"Hi Gossie!" The girl beamed.

"Whoa!" Gosalyn cried out, as she lifted her leg higher to avoid hitting the girl and landed on her side, the wind getting knocked out of her. "Millie…"

Millie, Gosalyn's younger sister, the offspring of Darkwing and Morgana, looked at her older sister in worry.

"You okay Gosalyn?"

"Yea, fine. Just fine." She groaned.

Millie jumped off the robot and helped the older girl up.

"What are you doing here, Millie?"

"Daddy wanted to remind you about dinner."

"Of course." She muttered, dusting herself off. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"Monster food!" The Monster-Normal hybrid beamed as she started pulling on her older sister's arm to get out of the tower. "Bye Honker!"

Honker just shook his head watching his girlfriend and her little sister leave the room. He turned his attention to finish the updates on the computer. He never thought his life would turn into this. Living next to a superhero, becoming best friends with his daughter and end up dating her and also become a superhero team with here. How strange life can get.

* * *

On the other side of the city, a young female cow with brown hair and wearing a purple business suit was standing next to a window in her office. This young woman was Tara Bulba, the daughter of Taurus Bulba. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over the town.

"Oh… that stupid Darkwing Duck! If he was still around, I would get revenge on that no good murderous hero playing duck!" she seethed.

Not far from the girl was a female sheep with wool-like hair and wearing a pink business suit. The girl nodded as she sat in the reclining chair. Her name was Haley. And she is Hammerhead Hannigan's daughter.

"Of course Tara but he's been out of the game since that battle with Negaduck and those two retired after it. I hear that you can find out Negaduck's secret identity is by his attitude and the limp that he's been walking with."

"What would I care about finding Negaduck's secret identity?" Tara asked.

"It was just a suggestion… and besides… it's not like you can go after his apprentice Quiverwing. After all, she's just as good as he is."

The crime lord heir stood there for a moment and smiled. Her friend/lackey had given her a terrific idea. If you can't go to your main object of desire, go with the next best thing. Her ears curled into make-shift horns as she rubbed her hooves together. Yes… perfect just perfect.

"Haley… you are genius."

"I am?" The sheep blinked, and quickly sat up, realizing that she should be taking credit for the plan. "I mean… I am! Think nothing of it TB. I am just full of ideas! Uh… what was my idea?"

"To go after his dimwitted apprentice, Quiverwing. That girl is nothing but a wild card. Heck, even Nightmare Duck is slightly more wild than she is. And that's only because Nightmare is Negaduck's daughter, and you know what happens if someone double crosses her."

Haley shuddered. The last person who ended up messing with Nightmare… well let's just say that their death was broadcasted all over the city. And she did it in a traditional Negaduck way, as painful, torturous and violently as possible.

"Yes… so… how are we going to trap Quiverwing?"

Tara went over to a vulture with slight graying feathers. She stroke the bird under it's chin. The vulture crooned at its young master's attention.

"I'm thinking about going after SHUSH's newest machine."

Haley gasped.

"TheFreezer 3000?"

"Yes… with that we will freeze St. Canard's money and take over the city. We will also Quiverwing Quack a server case of Hypothermia too. And if that doesn't work. We kill her."

Haley looked out at the Bulba heiress. They had been friends since they were little girls. Ever since Taurus Bulba had the encounter with Darkwing, the greatest crime lord went missing and came back as a cyborg and taken over the city for almost a year when Quackerwerks came into view. His daughter had never seen him since and vowed vengeance against the duck for having her father taken away and killed by the hero. Tara was ever as calculating and vicious has her father.

"Yes Tara. I'll go and get Port and Wine."

"Make sure you do," The new crime heiress replied. "And head towards the sky. They're transporting it by plane."

"Yes Tara." Haley replied, walking out.

"Actually, after you get the Freezer 3000, find Darkwing Duck and get the son of the inventor. I want you to hold the boy to get the code. And little Quiverwing will have to choice her life or Darkwing's."

Haley nodded and walked out, setting forth her mission.

* * *

Gosalyn Mallard was sitting at the dinner table with her family. The witch and mom, Morgana MacCawber, now Mallard, her father Drake Mallard, also known to the family as the legendary hero Darkwing duck and her little sister, Millie. Said family was eating a combination of Monster and Normal foods, due to Drake's sensitivity to Monster food.

"So any trouble going on?" Drake asked.

Even though he's been retired for the past three years, he still was concerned about the villains that still rein the city. He couldn't fight the superhero persona that he had taken years ago. And with the villains still roaming around, he was still on alert, even when he knows that he can't. He was well into his early sixties. He could still fight crime, but refused to since an accident that had happen with Negaduck three years ago.

"Everything's fine. No crime has been committed lately. Not since Negaduck had the Fearsome Five work at his airline company and Nightmare has taken her crimes back to the Negaverse." She told him.

"What about the other villains? And the Fearsome Four's offsprings?"

"Nothing really goes on. And the New Fearsome five is focusing on school right now, only doing light crimes like stealing lunch money."

"That's good then." Morgana spoke up, sitting the food down. "You can focus on other things. You can help me and Millie tomorrow. We're going to the Monster world to sign Millie up for school."

"It's going to be so cool!" Millie piped up. "I'm going to learn how to focus my magic just like mom!"

"Let's just hope that nothing terrible happens." Drake replied.

Morgana sent a glare at her husband, who smiled sheepishly and went back to his food. The witch shook her head and looked at Gosalyn.

"I'd be glad to come." The red-hair women replied.

"Yay!" Millie exclaimed. "You can tell me all the cool stuff that you did when you went to Mom's old school!"

Drake chuckled nervously, remembering how much trouble they had gone through when Gosalyn had taken a book from the Forbidden Library. He refused to let anyone speak about that incident after it happened. It still shook him to the core that he nearly had to spend all eternity with the demon Muddlefoots watching Pelican's Island. He still shuddered at the thought.

"I think we should save the stories for something that wouldn't bring up certain past events."

Morgana and Gosalyn looked at each other, knowing what he was talking about. With that they dropped the conversation. Once dinner was finished, Gosalyn, dressed in her costume, was sitting on top of the Darkwing Duck tower, looking over the city.

"Quiverwing Quack looks among her city. Watching for any villains that rise to create direction." She narrated to herself. "Now I know why dad does this. It beats out the loneliness, and it's fun!"

She looked out through the binoculars. Scanning the city for any trouble. As she continued to scoop out the city, she felt something hit the back of her head.

"Ow!"

She blinked when she saw an elderly vulture flying with a chest.

"I didn't think birds had hotel reservations down South…" she looked at it through her binoculars, "Though… I have this strange Déjà vu feeling that I know that vulture… I better follow it."

Getting on the Ratcatcher (pasted down to her from Darkwing), she proceeded to follow the elderly bird.

* * *

Port, Wine and Haley were in an airship as they followed the military airline transporting the device. They positioned the aircraft over the other. Above the plane, a rope came out and three figures climbed down and boarded the other. Standing in front of the door was two guards. Before they had time to react, a small silver orb came out. The two guards looked down.

"Hey what is tha-"

Smoke started to pour from the little ball and before long the two guards were knocked out. Port and Wine took the guards clothes and put them on to disguise themselves. Haley went over to the door and started to try and open it.

"H-Hey Haley, d-don't we l-look adorable i-in these m-military uniforms?" The small female ram, Wine, asked.

"Oh yea, a couple of real high efficient lieutenants," she stated sarcastically, then turning her attention to the door, with an elaborate keypad to monitor who was coming in and out. "Port, drag one of those guards over here. We're going to need a thumb and eye scan."

The lanky horse did as he was told, and dragged one of the unconscious men over. Lifting his thumb to the pad and then his eye, the door opened. Haley poked her head in the door and saw a large gray-ish blue machine with a large barrel that looked like an icicle.

"I hope this ice cream maker is worth all this." The sheep muttered.

She went over to the hatch and peeked out, looking around.

"Now where is that over-grown buzzard at?" She yelped in pain as said bird dropped a large case on top of her. "Why, you over-grown turkey! I out to pluck your feathers out and make you-!"

A hologram of Tara appeared out of a small blue cup that was around the condor's neck.

"Haley! Is the Freezer 3000 secured?"

"O-oh you bet boss! It's as snug as a pig in a blanket."

As Haley tried to position the large item, it latched onto the ship and started steering it.

Down below, Quiverwing had followed the bird and saw the two airships. She frowned when she saw a robe hanging from the one above it. No doubt that trouble was on the ship below. She silently thanked Honker for making the Ratcatcher able to transforms the wheels to hover wings as she took to the sky. Once she pulled next to the ship, she jumped off from her bike and managed to get on to the wing of the ship. She gulped as she looked down.

"And now I know why stuntmen get so nervous before a big jump…"

Swallowing her nervousness she made her way to get to the emergency hatch. Pulling the door open and climbing in, she looked around. Gripping the bow in her hand and positioning an arrow to get ready for unsuspecting danger, she made her rounds, carefully moving in the shadows. She moved past the pilot, who was getting a cup of coffee.

"Step aside, pilot dude,"

"Hey, you can't be in here! This is government official airline!"

"No worries! I'm just checking an unauthorized plane ticket purchase by a bird!"

When she moved to pull the next door open her suspicions of trouble were correct. She saw the two men tied up and the three villains. A horse and a small ram, or mountain sheep, dressed in the guards' uniforms and standing on each side of the door, along with a gray sheep wearing a light pink business suit.

"Why does that girl in pink remind me of Hammerhead Hannigan?" Quiverwing mused to herself. "Hannigan… That must be Haley Hannigan! And next to her must be Port and Wine! Hannigan used to work with Tauras Bulba! But Tauras Bulba is dead! Why are those three here? And who would've thought someone would've married those scumbags?"

She shook her head. She was having a feeling of déjà vu for some reason, but brushed it aside. She had to focus on the crime. Doing the famous smoke trick (courteously of Darkwing Duck), Quiverwing made herself be known.

"I am the arrow of justice that pierces the target of evil! I am the bow of defiance in the sports department of delinquency! I am Quiverwing Quack!" said hero came out of a puff of purple smoke. "Oh that is actually fun to do. I am so stealing that from dad, now that I'm going solo without him."

She yelped when the two fired the guns at her, that they were spinning in their hands earlier. They looked around to see if she was around and looked at each other.

"Is she dead? I hope she's dead. Do you think she's dead? I bet she's dead. Oh please let her be dead!" Wine rambled to her silent horse companion.

"Actually I am still quite alive!" The red-headed girl exclaimed, bonking them both on the head with her fists. "And you two can go a tango!"

Grabbing the sashes of the uniform, she pulled them off, causing the two to spin.

"I'll make sure the authorities get more than description," the pilot scowled as he held up a small rectangular object, pulling it apart to reveal a holographic screen, then snapping a picture of our heroine.

Quiverwing looked up when she heard the sound.

"Photos? Now? Well I'm all for taking pictures for fans, but now isn't really the time. But who am I to disappoint a fan?"

She currently seized her assault on Port and Wine to pose for the pilot.

"Make sure you get my good side."

The pilot was a bit taken back by the costumed female's embrace of getting her picture taken. But he decided not to voice the unusualness of the situation and continued to take pictures.

Haley growled as she saw what was happening.

"I think it's time for a drop landing!" she replied, ramming the red-headed heroine with her head.

Quiverwing yelped as she shot out of the plane. She scream as she started falling in the air. She scrambled to reach her bow and one of her arrows, but she was unable to get the right one. Her body twisted and her eyes widen as she drew closer to the ground.

"Honker, help!" The heroione cried for her sidekick.

Just as she was thirty feet from splatting onto the concrete before her, she was grabbed by her loyal friend. She let out a sigh of relief. A few more seconds and she wouldn't squashed like a bug! She looked at her husband and gave him a greatful smile.

"Thanks Ace."

"No problem QW. We better catch up to those villains be-"

"Look out!" Quiverwing exclaimed before the crashed into the electrical line poles.

They groaned as they dangled from the pole. So far, this case was not going as she expected. She muttered some foul words to herself. This was not her day.

* * *

Back in Tara's office, the brunette cow chuckled darkly as the machine was pushed into her office. She rubbed her hands manically together. Oh this was perfect! Step one of her evil plan was complete! Next was to get the code to activate and give that Quiverwing Quack a bad case of hypothermia!

"Here you are boss! One Popsicle Maker, just like your ordered!" The pink suited sheep told her bovine friend.

"Excellent! Now all we need is the code!"

"And how do we get it?"

Tara growled as she grabbed a hold of Haley's collar. "I would've already had the code if you fools hadn't screwed up and put a hit on him instead!"

"W-well get the code Tara! Don't you worry!" Haley exclaimed.

Tara released her and walked away. "Lucky for you. I know where his son is. And since those two were close, it shouldn't be a problem to squeeze it out of the brat."

She handed a photo to Haley. The sheep took a hold of it and looked at it. The pictured show a little boy duck, probably no more than nine or ten with brown shaggy hair, blue eyes and wearing a green jersey with a three on the front. The boy was being held up by an older duck, also with the same brown hair and wearing a blue button shirt and slacks. The sheep nodded.

"Don't worry boss. I'll stop by the orphange and pick him up."

"Make sure you do," Tara snapped as she turned her attention to the machine, "I will not let that quivering quack of hero get away for murdering my dad. They will pay."


	2. A Quivering Start (Part 2)

**Welcome to another chapter! Like the original series of Darkwing Duck, there will be some references, hints, and fun facts. Like this one! Fun Fact: Hoof and Mouth in the original Darkwing Duck series was named after the Hoof and Mouth disease. And like their parents' Port and Wine are named after the Port and Wine diseased. The more you know! Enjoy the chapter and if you have suggestions on upcoming chapters, please post them in the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Quivering Start (Part 2)

In the city, Haley Hannigan was looking at the photo that Tara handed her. She then cast her glanced at the orphanage that stood in front of her. Despite the years that it had on it, the building held up during the changes of the city. It looked as if it hasn't changed at all. Going in, she noticed all the children running around and playing. She went up to the office to see a thin white cat woman who had taken place of the former caretaker.

"Um excuse me, I was wondering if I could see Anthony Fowlington?"

The woman looked up from her computer screen to look at Haley.

"What about him?"

"I'd like to see him, you see. I'm… I'm an old friend of the family." She handed her the photo she was provided.

The woman looked at the photo. She could clearly see it was the boy and his father… along with a raspberry stain in the corner.

"That's me in the back." The sheep lied.

"Actually that looks like a jelly stain-"

"Tear stain, actually," Haley corrected, snatching the photo out of the woman's hands before she grew suspicious.

Not at all concerned about it, the woman pressed the button on her intercom, calling for the requested boy. Several moments later a young duck boy zoomed in wearing a pair of skates. In his hands was a lacrosse stick.

"Yahoo!" the boy shouted, catching a flying apple in the stick.

The woman grabbed the boy by the collar of his jersey before he could take off.

"Hold it!"

"No time Ms. Hart! I got a game of Apple bash to play and no, I have no idea how those ferrets got into girls' bathroom-"

"Anthony!" The woman, now identified as Ms. Hart, exclaimed cutting off the boy. "This nice woman came to visit you. Please be on your best behavior."

"I knew your dad." Haley intervened.

"You… you knew dad?" Anthony gulped, trying to hold back the tears that were coming.

"Yea, we go way back." She handed him the picture, pointing to the stain on the picture. "That's me in the back."

"That actually looks like a jelly stain."

"Tear stains, kid." She repeated, faking a quick sob and pulled out a pale pink handkerchief, blowing into it.

She snatched the picture out of his hand and placed it into a pocket inside her jacket.

"Can we go for a walk?" Anthony asked.

"As long as you stay on the orphanage grounds." The young cat told them as they walked out of her office.

As they walked out Ms. Hart pressed the button on her intercom.

"Tina, do you know anything about ferrets in the girls' bathroom?"

Haley lead the boy out of the orphanage and outside, past the fenced in ground. The two walked a few feet as Anthony started talking.

"After my mom died, Dad was all I had left. He tried to take care of me as best he could when he was working, but it usually ended up that I was left alone. You know I'm not a troublemaker! Dad always said I had a lot of spunk! And there's nothing wrong with spunk! Someday I'll find someone who understands that and I know I'll be adopted, just you wait!"

Haley wiped the tears from her eyes. That was the most saddest and yet inspiring thing she has ever heard.

"That's so heartbreaking."

Anthony came to a stop when he finally noticed that he wasn't on the other side of the fence on the orphanage grounds.

"Excuse me ma'am, but shouldn't we be on the other side of the fence?"

The once tearful sheep, was now smirking.

"Oh trust me kid, you're going on a little vacation."

A van pulled up, stopping next to the two people on the sidewalk. The two stepped out and the three smiled evilly at the boy. Anthony's eyes widen when he realized that he was in trouble. He started to take off running when he was grabbed by Haley.

"Help!" he cried out.

"Get over here, you little brat!"

Anthony pulled and struggled against the woman's hold. He was eventually managed to turn and kick her in the shin. With that action, she managed to release the boy. He took off running.

"Get him!" Haley snapped at her fellow co-workers.

Port and Wine started chasing after him. Anthony looked back to see him being pursued. He amped up his speed. He silently prayed for someone to come help him. A few moments later, Quiverwing came riding up and grabbed a hold of him. She placed him in the side car.

"Hey! Let go of me you masked creep!" Anthony snapped, throwing a swing at the heroine's head.

"Hey! Watch it! I've came to help you! I'm not with them! I came to protect you!"

"Yea right! Only bad guys wear masks!"

Quiverwing was about to make a retort, but was stopped when a flurry of bullets started flying past their heads. She yelped and pressed his down lower, to prevent him from being shot.

"Stay down if you don't want to get hurt!"

She looked back to see Haley and Port shooting, while Wine was being the driver. She scowled, then looked at the small panel that was located on the Ratcatcher. She flipped it opened and pushed a small green button. Immediately oil spilled out from one of the pipes. She made a quick right, hoping that it would increase their chances of getting away. She looked back and smirked when she heard Haley cry out to warn Wine of the oil spill she left.

Wine yelped and tried to steer them around the oil spill. Instead they ended up coming into it and spun out of control, causing them to slam into a nearby fire hydrant. Once they made contact with the hydrant, water instantly started shooting and pouring out.

"Keen gear!" Quiverwing cheered.

"Quacktastic!" Anthony exclaimed as he looked back.

"Hang on kid! I'm going to take-" She skidded to a stop when she saw the police blocking the road. "This is perfect! Hey officers-!"

She yelped when they started firing at her. She turned her bike around and started it up. She groaned when she saw Haley, Port and Wine. She looked for a chance to escape. She noticed the only for them to come out was if they went into the bay. Seeing no other option, she drove that way.

"Kid, be prepared to hold your breath!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

Anthony took a breath as they drove into the bay. The police stared at once where the heroine and the boy went. Eventually the silence was broken.

"Anyone here else getting a since of déjà vu?" one of the officers asked.

* * *

In the Aubudon Bay Bridge in the Darkwing tower, Quiverwing and Anthony drove in, water pooling in the side car and dripping off of them.

"Quacktastic! That was awesome!" Anthony stated, throwing a fish off of him. "So who are you?"

Quiverwing looked at him in shock.

"You don't know who I am? I'm Quiverwing Quack! Darkwing Duck's apprentice!"

"Never heard of you." The boy told her. "Sorry my dad and I just moved here a few months ago because of his job and now…"

Quiverwing nodded. Honker had updated her on Anthony and the recent death of his father. She was able to relate to him, after what she went through as a child. If she wasn't adopted by Darkwing… she had no idea where she would be by now. And… she didn't want to think about it. She was happy with her life.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here. After all you have two superheroes looking after you."

"You're a superhero? Like… like an actual superhero from the movies?"

"You got it kid." She replied, wringing the water out of her hat.

"So do you wear the mask all the time or just when you're out fighting crime."

"Just out fighting crime. We have our own lives to live too. But this is pretty much my main job. Since you're in trouble, it's my job to make sure those bad guys were caught."

"Speaking of, who was those ladies?"

"That was Haley Hannigan, Port and Wine. I have no idea who they're working for, but all I know is that they are bad news."

"Do you take off your mask for anyone?"

"Just my family."

"What about me?"

She looked at him, looking thoughtful then turned away.

"Can't."

"Aw…" he pouted. "What if I told everyone where you're secret hideout was?"

She glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Hey, I'm a kid, I'm supposed to be irresponsible.

 _I said those exact words to Darkwing…_ she thought as she looked at him. She sighed as she tossed him a towel, motioning for him to dry off. Quiverwing couldn't help but smile. He reminded her of how she was when she was a kid. She remembered how Darkwing rescued her just like she did with him. It was uncanny how this mission was going. She shook her head, getting her thoughts together. Maybe…

"I'll let you stay. So kid, want to play a game?"

* * *

Quiverwing looked around the tower for the boy. Memories flooding back as she remembered the times that her and Darkwing played. She couldn't help but smile. She thought back to the words that he used when he tried to hunt her down.

"Quiverwing Quack scopes around her tower for the tiny terror that has infiltrated. But he won't get away for Quiverwing is-"

"Anthony Fowlington!" Anthony shouted as he jumped on top of her.

Quiverwing chuckled as she fell on her stomach.

"Okay you menace, get off of me. Yea, I'm fine." She chuckled. "You know, you have a lot of spirit. I bet those guys went running when you fought them."

Anthony's eyes stared at her. Spirit? She thought he had spirit? Getting teary eye, he hugged her. Only his dad said he had a lot of spunk. He felt her arms wrapped around him, returning the hug. He pulled away, looking around. He took the time to finally get a good look at the tower. He could see computers, a large screen, a wall filled with weapons which he was sure he wasn't allowed to touch, multiple wooden rotating karate dummies, a large plane the shape of a duck's head, a bed and a kitchen unit. He went over to the kitchen unit, seeing what looked like an old radio.

"Quacktastic! And old radio! I wonder if it still works!"

"Wait don't-" Quiverwing started but it was too late. She ran over and grabbed it out of his hands. "It's Darkwing's old…training course!"

She yelped as she dodged the spoon and fork that was launched at her. She managed to grab the plate before it crashed into her head.

"Quacktastic!" Anthony cheered, getting out of the heroine's arms. "Are you okay Quiverwing?"

He jumped up and grabbed the bowl, catching the cereal as it was shot into it. He then placed it on the table, reaching for the frying pan, catching and cracking the eggs that shot out. He jumped out of the way as the floor came out from under her and fire rose to cook the eggs. He grabbed the pan, wearing an oven mitt and caught it. Then he sat the eggs on the plate and jumped up, buttering the toast. Three oranges and a grapefruit were plunging towards him. He sliced the grapefruit in half and pierced the three oranges on one of the butter knives. He landed in the chair and Quiverwing stopped the timer and looked at it. She blinked in surprise. He nearly got to her record.

"Quacktastic! How did I do?"

"Not bad. You almost beat me record."

"Really? Awesome!" He blinked and tip the empty glass as he realized he forgot the milk. "Drat, I forgot the milk."

Quiverwing's eyes widen. She snatched him out of the chair just as the fridge springed up and landed on the chair, crushing it. The young boy stared at it in surprise and terror.

"Don't feel bad, me and Darkwing always forgot about the milk too."

"Wow… so are you and this Darkwing guy going to protect me."

"Well uh…" she chuckled, "Not exactly, you see, Darkwing retired three years ago. So it's just me and my partner Ace. You'll meet him later."

"Why did Darkwing retired? He sounds like such a great hero!"

"Yea…" she sighed, "He sure was…"

Noticing her changed of behavior, Anthony went up and grabbed her hand.

"Ms. Quiverwing, did something happen to him?"

Quiverwing blinked and looked at him.

"Something did happen, but that's one story that will be told some other time. Come on it's getting late. You should get to bed."

She led him over to the one bed in the tower. He jumped up and sat on the bed.

"Where are you going to sleep? I only see one bed."

"Don't worry about me. I got some work I need to do." Quiverwing replied as she helped him take of his shoes and covered him up.

As she started to walk away, he sat up.

"I can't sleep."

She looked back at him and sigh.

"Okay, no problem, I'm sure Darkwing has a mallet around here… we could use that to knock you out."

"My dad used to sing a rhyme to me." He replied, pulling out a picture.

"Well… I normally don't sing… but alright." She went over, pulling a chair over. "Sing it to me."

He sat down, sitting the picture next to him.

"~Shut your eyes, young son of mine, let the dreams take you away. Flying high, across the sky, I will see you in the day. 2, 6, 8 and 3, 6, 9, 1, and the 7 followed by 4.~"

"Huh, I had a song too, how about I combine it?" She cleared her throat, "~Close your eyes, young boy of blue, paint the pillows of the rainbow, I'll be here protecting to ward away fear, so let those dreams fly till tomorrow.~" She smiled as she saw that he was a sleep and pulled the blanket over him, "~I'll be here to ward away fear, so let those dreams fly till tomorrow…~"

As she hummed the song to herself, she grabbed the photo, looking at it.

"2, 6, 8, and 3, 6, 9, 1 and the 7 followed by… wait a minute." She took a closer look at the photo. "That wasn't a song, that was the code to the Freezer 3000! He knew the code and he doesn't know it. It's a good thing he's doesn't know, for his sake."

As Quiverwing went over to the window, she noticed a small orb floating towards her.

"That's funny… I don't recall anything about hail…"

* * *

Up above Tara and Haley was up in the sky in Bulba's old airship that had been reconstructed after it was it destroyed when Darkwing and Bulba had their first battle. Haley was standing next to Tara. She looked over at her friend.

"Are you sure, she'll get the message? For all we know it might not be the right tower."

"Oh I know Haley. Trust me, she won't pass up this opportunity. I bet she's reading it as we are speaking."

* * *

Quiverwing went over to the bed and gently reached underneath, careful to not disturb the sleeping boy.

"I am so glad I hid one of Honker's technology books here." Once she received it, she flipped through it as she figured out on how to activate it.

Finding what she was looking for, she started to read the section. Unbeknownst to her, Anthony had woken up and went over to her.

"Quiverwing?"

"Anthony!" she jumped, "I didn't mean to wake you. What are you doing up?"

"I don't know… just woke up. What are you doing?"

"Someone sent me a holomessage. I'm trying to figure out how to open it."

"Leave that to me!" The boy piped up.

After Anthony showed her how to open the holomesage worked, the message materialized in front of her.

"We have Darkwing Duck. If you wish to have him alive, deliver us the boy, or the caped fool dies."

Quiverwing gasped in terror, a chill going up her spine. How could that be? Her dad retired years ago, how could they have brought him back out? She continued to read.

"Meet us at the docks if you wish to see your precious mentor."

Silenced fill the air as the message left a horror impression on the two. Quiverwing felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't give Anthony up, Darkwing taught her to protect the innocent, but she let him die. What was she going to do?

"Quiverwing?"

The masked heroine turned her head towards the boy. He looked at her with large terrified eyes.

"Yea?"

"What are you going to do? You're not going to let them kill Darkwing, are you?"

"Not even if they forced me to do it myself." She told him, heading towards the Ratcatcher, her mind made up.

She wasn't going to let her dad die so soon. She and Millie still needed him. She wasn't going to let her younger sister know the sadness of death so soon. She grabbed her bow and arrows, strapping them to her back. She was going to make sure that Darkwing was rescued and Anthony would go back home, safe. As she got on the motorcycle, Anthony jumped into the sidecar.

"Alright! Let's go beat the bad guys!"

"Oh no you don't!" She told him, grabbing him and dropping him out of the motorcycle. "It's too dangerous for you. You are not coming."

"But I want to help! I can be useful!"

"Not a chance. I've been in this business for a long time. You stay here. My partner Ace will be coming soon."

"You're just saying that so you don't have to deal with me. You're probably nothing but a quack!"

"I am not! Know what? I will prove to you that I'm not a quack or a copy of Darkwing! Just watch me!" Reeving up the engine, she took off, not looking back.

* * *

Tantalus watched as Quiverwing pulled out of the tower. The old vulture flew up to the window, the transmitter around his neck recording the boy, who had climbed onto the bed, who's anger was soon fading into sadness.

Tara chuckled darkly as she saw the image. She grabbed Haley.

"Go down and get the boy! I have a special meeting with a caped fool."

Haley saluted.

"S-sure thing Tara!"

Haley, Port and Wine, climbed out of the ship, to go captured the boy. The criminal mastermind heiress looked at the tied up unconscious hero in her clutches. She couldn't believe how stupid he was! A fake message saying that Quiverwing was in trouble was such easy bait! The people claimed he was a great detective. Great? He was a fool!

"Do you think this will work Ms. Bulba?" Beau asked.

"Oh I believe it will. Any moment now, Quiverwing will come and try to rescue this pathetic excuse of a hero and then she'll have to choose, Darkwing or the boy?"

She gave a cold laugh. This was going to be perfect! She stopped when she heard a groan. She looked over to see the purple cladded hero, waking up. She went up to him.

"Hello Darkwing, did you have a pleasant nap?"

"Oh…" the duck moaned, "Where am I?"

Tara smirked. "Why my evil lair of course."

Darkwing looked up to see an unknown woman. She looked familiar in a way but he couldn't remember ever seeing before. Curse his bad memory. He looked around see the familiar interior of the ship. He noticed a wall in front of him was filled with photos and newspaper clippings of his heroic deeds. A dart board had his picture with several darts piercing it. He turned to look at her.

"So who are you? Are you a fan?" He grinned, "No problem ma'am! If you wanted an autograph all you had to do was ask-" he moved to grab a pen, when he noticed that he was tied up. "H-Hey! What's going on here!?"

"I don't want an autograph!" The woman snapped. "I want revenge!"

"Revenge? Revenge for what?"

"You shall see in time." She walked away, snorting. "If he doesn't figure it out, I don't know why this pathetic city named him St. Canard's greatest detective. More like greatest defective."

* * *

Quiverwing pulled into the docks, looking around. As she got off the bike, she went to inspect the area to make sure that she was safe. Finding nothing that drew suspicion, she waited.

"Looks like I'm the first one here…" she muttered. "Talk about rude."

"So sorry, forgive me," a voice sneered.

Quiverwing turned around to see Tara.

"You better be! Do you know how rude it is to-"

She didn't get to finish as a surge of electricity ran through her body, causing her to fall on her knees. Haley stood behind her with a taser in her hand. The last thing the heroine saw was Tara smirking as she blacked out.

Haley puffed as she climbed the tower. She never understood why heroes had to choose weird hideouts. Why the tower, she would never know.

"Why couldn't this crazy bird live on the ground like the rest of us?"

No one answered her. Anthony sighed as he sat on the bed.

"So much for spunk."

He blinked when he saw Haley, Port and Wine came in. Knowing he couldn't fight them, he took off running towards the kitchen unit.

"There he is!" Haley shouted, spotting the boy. "After him!"

Haley took off running, Port and Wine following her as they went after him. She wasn't going to fail this mission. She into the area, not knowing the dangerous of it.

Anthony got an idea when he saw the timer sitting on the floor next to him. He grabbed it and pushed the button, causing the course to come to life, launching the utensils towards the pink suited sheep. Haley yelped as she dodged the fork and spoon.

Wine let out a scream of terror as Anthony stepped out, shooting the cereal at her. She ducked behind the table that Haley had flipped over to give them protection. They looked out after the cereal died down, only to have the oranges and grapefruit hit them. Three went into Haley's mouth, one hitting Port in the eye and two launched into the smaller ram's eyes.

Before they had a chance to do anything, the floor came out underneath them, fire shooting up and burning them. They cried out in pain as they landed on the ground. The fridge launched into the air. As they looked up, the large appliance landed on top of them. Anthony peeked out, pleased to see his plan worked. Just as he was going to run off, he snatched by Tantalus.

"Hey let go of me!" he shouted as the bird flew off with him.

Tara looked at the boy as the vulture dropped him at her feet. He glared at her.

"What did you do to Quiverwing and Darkwing?"

"Oh don't kid, they'll have a special tune to sing to. They'll be frozen."

* * *

Quiverwing shivered. Why was it so cold? She went to grab her blanket closer to her and nudge Honker to turn the heat on. When she felt around for him, she only felt ice. Her eyes instantly shot open. She looked to see that she was in a freezer. She gasped and ran over to the door. As she went to move, she tripped over something… or more likely someone one.

"Ow!"

Quiverwing looked and saw Darkwing, tied up.

"Dad!" she cried out, hugging him before untying him. "You're okay!"

"Yea, I'm fine, but are you?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am! I was protecting a kid!"

"What? But I got message that you were in trouble!"

"I got a message saying that _you_ were in trouble."

As the words sunk in, they realized they've been set up.

"We've been duped. What are you going to do? Anthony is probably in trouble! Oh it's all my fault! I shouldn't have left him alone!"

"Wait… who's Anthony?"

"Anthony is the son of the inventor who created the Freezer 3000. Whoever that woman was, has been trying to get the code out of him!"

"Don't worry, Gos," Darkwing comforted. "We'll rescue him. After all, we've been through stuff like this before. And we're not going to let a bunch of villains turn us into popsicles."

Quiverwing smiled as Darkwing, feeling a new since of hope.

"Alright Darkwing, how do we escape?"

He looked around.

"Well… the door is probably frozen by now…" He looked up, seeing the vents. "Of course! We'll go through the vents!"

"Wouldn't that be dangerous? We could get stuck."

The masked mallard gave his daughter a smirk. Then saying a line that she hasn't heard in hear, feeling her with nostalgia and hope.

"Oh? You forget my dear, I was the master of this. Let's get dangerous!"

Climbing up the tower of boxes to the nearest vent, they made their ways to the villains. Once they made their ways to the main section of the ship, they jumped out, knocking out Port and Wine as they landed on top of them. The two looked around.

"Huh, didn't think Jailbird Blues was considered a top interior design." Darkwing mused.

"I prefer my room to this." Quiverwing stated.

"Well it looks like I'm in the mood pulverized duck!" Haley exclaimed, running towards them and tackling them.

Quiverwing did a back flip, as Darkwing was plowed over.

"Sorry Haley, but I rather be in one piece!" The heroine replied, aiming her bow and arrow at her.

"I don't think so Quiverdrip." A voice told her.

Quiverwing turned to see Tara, holding the boy out the window.

"If you want the boy to live, you will corroborate!"

Quiverwing growled, but reluctantly lowered her bow. Darkwing scowled as his hands were bound.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" The fame crime fighter asked.

"I already told you, you caped clown! I want revenge! I want revenge for you two killing my father!"

Quiverwing and Darkwing looked at each other. Both of them had no clue to who this potential villain was. Sure they're past missions they had caused some injuries, but nothing sever as death. They didn't kill, that went against everything they stood for. They didn't recall any villains that was killed. All of them were either in jail or at their homes.

"We didn't kill you dad." Darkwing told her.

Tara stared at them and screamed in rage.

"Yes you did! You killed Taurus Bulba!"

The two heroes looked at each other. Why would she care about the criminally brilliant and dangerous bull? As far as they knew, he didn't have anyone.

"What would you care about that criminally calculating cow?"

Tara pulled on her hair.

"Are you that stupid!? I'm his daughter! Tara Bulba!"

Quiverwing's and Darkwing's mouths dropped open in shock. She was his daughter!? How was that possible? How did that even happen!?

"Now give me the code or the boy dies!"

To prove her point, she made it look like she was about to drop him. Anthony screamed in terror. Quiverwing's eyes widen.

"Alright! I'll give it to you!"

Running over to the machine, she started typing in the code.

"~2, 6, 8 and 3, 6, 9, 1, and the 7 followed by 4.~" she sang to herself as she punched in the numbers.

The female cow laughed cruelly as the machine started to light up. It shot a beam at the bank, freezing it and slowly trying to lift up the large building. During the time Darkwing managed to get free. He grabbed a hold of Haley and flipped her over, before tackling Tara. The bovine yelped as she lost her grip on the boy, sending him plummeting through the air.

"Anthony!" Quiverwing cried out.

Just then, a chicken in a slim metal suit, appeared, a pair of jet wings, holding him up.

"Don't worry QW, I got him!" the metal suited duck, called to her.

"How did you know where you're here?"

"I always check the airways for unidentified airships!"

"You're the best Ace!" The girl beamed, "Get him to safety! This is going to be a messy fight!"

Ace saluted and took off. As Quiverwing went to shut the machine, Haley body slammed her into the machine, causing it to start shaking and sputtering. Quiverwing groaned in pain. She grabbed a hold of the sheep and kicked her away. She started to push random buttons, increasing the sparking and shaking of the machine.

"You fool!" Tara exclaimed, "You're going to kill us!"

"Quiverwing! Let's make our breakout!" Darkwing called.

As he turned to reach out for her, he was knocked out by Port and Wine, who had grabbed onto Beau as he made his escape. Haley two was holding onto him as they were lowered. Just as Quiverwing went to make her escape, Tara grabbed onto her cape.

"Not so fast you Quiverquack! If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"

The two yelped as they dodged the Freezer 3000 beams. A beam hit the controls of the air ship, causing them to spark. The malfunction sent the airship higher into the air before exploding. Below the ship, Beau was parachuting down, with Haley, Port and Wine holding onto him. Darkwing was clinging on to Ace, who had managed to grab him.

"I should've gone into lawyering like my dad told me too." The male secretary stated.

"Quiverwing!" Darkwing and Anthony cried out.

Darkwing stared at where the exploded ship once was.

"N-No she couldn't… she isn't…" the young boy's eyes watered as he watched as Ace flew away.

* * *

Anthony stared at the window as he sat on his bed. The first person he had grown close to since his dad died and now here he was… alone again. He was watching where the tower that the ship had simi-crashed into was being repaired. Ms. Hart was standing next to him, trying to persuade him to smile and come out for a potential family to adopt him.

"Come on Anthony, show some spirit. You might finally be adopted."

The boy just sighed sadly, not making an effort to move. "Now there's something I'm sick of hearing…"

The feline caretaker looked at him with sympathy and walked out. Anthony continued to stare at the window.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Muddlefoot, but he's not feeling like himself today."

"Oh that's too bad. I hope he'll feel better soon."

Anthony perked up when he heard a familiar feminine voice. He ran out to see a woman duck with red hair and green eyes, wearing a purple jersey, jeans and sneakers, who's head was wrapped in bandages, arm and leg were in a cast and she had a black eye. Next to her was a thin chicken/duck wearing a green polo sweater and a small older duck wearing a green and peach sweater vest.

"How did you get so injured?" Ms. Hart asked.

Gosalyn caught Anthony's eye and smirked.

"Oh I had a little trouble with getting the milk," she hinted.

Anthony's face split into a grin.

"I guess we'll have to come back another time, Dad and Honk-" She was cut off as the boy jumped on her.

"You're alive! I can't believe it!" he exclaimed.

"Hey take it easy kid! I'm a walking mummy here!" she laughed.

"Will you two be alright? This one has a lot of spirit in him."

Honker, Drake and Gosalyn gave each other a fond look.

"Oh trust us in our family, spirit is a good thing." Drake smiled, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

The four laughed at the inside joke. The Darkwing Clan had a new member and Anthony couldn't be happier that he found a new family to be with. So far, his new life was going to be great as he could tell.


	3. Ode to Life

**Welcome to another chapter! And… *blows a party horn and puts on a crown* It's my birthday! So for a special birthday treat to me, I posted a new chapter! And we get introduced to one of our reoccurring villains! Now instead beginning with our heroes, we will start with one of our new main characters of the series! She was originally going to be in the story, and Faith, a reviewer, asked her to join. She wanted her to be a tomboy, but fearing that she would be another Gosalyn, I decided to do something a little different.**

 **Now References from the last episode!**

 **Anthony's catchphrase "Quacktastic!" was originally going to be "Sweet Nova!"**

 **Anthony's song that his father sang to him is similar to Gosalyn's original "Little Girl Blue," but instead of colors, I went with numbers.**

 **I changed the Morse code from the original series, to holographic orbs, for the enhancement of the future. This is set 22 years in the future, and even though we don't holographic message orbs, they do here!**

 **I was going to involve the scene of Tara luring out Darkwing, but I cut it because I couldn't come up with a proper setting for the scene. And so I replaced it with Darkwing already being kidnapped and tied up. Darkwing waking up and thinking she was a fan was part of the original concept. Had to keep his ego, he wouldn't be the same without it.**

 **Quiverwing was originally going to meet Tara at the docks with Anthony, but I scrapped the idea, due to because there was no conflict for Quiverwing and Anthony to realize how much they care about each other's feelings.**

" **They'll be frozen." Is a call to Disney's Frozen and Madonna's song "Frozen"**

 **Unlike the first, Quiverwing doesn't go to a jail, like Darkwing, since she would be well known by the police because Darkwing is famous now in the city, she and Darkwing are trapped in a freezer.**

 **Due to Honker already being her sidekick/partner from the original series, so there was also no need to introduce him, but I did change his hero name to Ace, since it be more adult than "Arrow Kid."**

 **And finally the last scene of Anthony being adopted, Honker was not going to be in it originally, but I changed it due to the fact that since he is married to Gosalyn and part of Anthony's rescuing, he had to be there to formally meet his new son.**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ode to Life

Ivy Mousely never considered herself to be a conformist. She was always sure that this city had deeper secrets than it showed. Such as the city's heroes Darkwing Duck and Quiverwing Quack. While everyone brushed off their heroics, she always suspicious to where they come from. There was no way they just popped out of nowhere and just stopped crime. Same with the villains. The girl was determined to figure out where they came from. And on the top of her list was her neighbors, Gosalyn and Honker Muddlefoot, and Gosalyn's parents, Drake and Morgana Mallard. She always knew something was fishy about them, but she could never put her finger on it.

Now Ivy was a nine-year old little white mouse. She had shoulder length auburn red hair, tucked underneath a dark purple beanie, and unnatural blue eyes. She where a dark green T-shirt with a black jean vest and black jeans with black converse sneakers. She also had a dark green bookbag that she always kept on her, filled with notebooks, pens and pencils, a camera, rolls of film, and a video recorder. Everything she needed to do proper research as she tried to exposed St. Canard's secrets. She was currently hiding out in her tree house, looking through her binoculars as she spied at her neighbor's house. Two weeks ago, Gosalyn had come home with severe injuries. The red-haired woman claimed that she fell down the stairs. Ivy had a hunch that she was lying. They left earlier this morning with Drake. Why, she didn't know, but she knew it had to do something with the woman's injuries.

The young girl had heard from many kids her age that she was crazy for her theories, as did her older sister and brother and even her own parents. But she knew. She knew they had something more hidden. And she was going to uncover it. She perked up when she saw the car pull in. She saw the three adults get out, and then a kid she never saw before.

"Quacktastic! I can't believe it!" The boy exclaimed, bouncing in excitement.

Ivy continued to watch him, wondering what he was doing there.

"Slow down kid. You can explore the house later, first let's move your things in." Drake told him.

The boy nodded, grabbing his suitcase and running in. Ivy climbed down to get a better look out and to hear what they were saying. Just as she got down, he saw her and ran over to introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Anthony!"

Ivy blinked at him in surprise.

"Um… hi, I'm Ivy."

"Nice to meet you! I just moved in with my new mom and dad! Do you want to be my best friend? I never had a best friend before!"

She was taken back by his eagerness. He was like one of those boys that picked on her at school, yet he seemed so nice and eager to meet her. She was suspicious though. Did Gosalyn tell him about her? What was she planning?

"New?"

"Yea! Qu-I mean mom adopted me in…wait a minute." He looked at his watch. "Oh my gosh! Mom! Dad!"

"What?" Honker asked, running out, "Is something wrong?"

"Ten… nine…eight…" the boy counted down. Then a few seconds has the large hand on his watched tick to land on the 12 to sanctify that it was officially 1 'o clock. "3, 2, you've been officially my parents for 24 hours!"

"Have we survived that long?" The tall canary like duck asked in amusement. He ruffled the boy's hair. "Has it really been that long? Well I guess if I could survive Gosalyn, I can survive you."

"Hey!" Gosalyn shouted, where she stood at the entrance of the door. "You're lucky you have me around."

"I was just kidding." Honker replied, going over and kissing her.

"You better be. Or I'll kick your butt so hard you'll land in the bay."

Honker chuckled and nodded.

"How could that be?" Ivy asked.

"Mom and Dad signed the adoption papers officially at 1 o' clock yesterday," Anthony explained, throwing his arms up in excitement. "I have new parents! And not just any parents! The coolest parents ever! The vigilantes of the night, a-"

"Okay kiddo, I think that's enough," Gosalyn interrupted before he could reveal their secret, placing a hand on his beak to shut it. "I'm glad you're satisfied with the arrangements but we would appreciate it that you keep your mouth shut so not to reveal any unwanted information."

"Sorry mom." Anthony apologized when she finally removed her hand.

Ivy noted that he was using the words mom and dad as much as humanly possible, most likely trying to get to terms that he had a new family. The two adults didn't seem to mind, as their faces were in bemusement smiles.

"You can stay here and socialize while me and Honker bring in the heavier items."

"Really,"

"Sure," Honker encouraged.

Quacktastic!" he cheered, "Thanks mom and dad!" He turned to Ivy. "I'm so glad I met you! Mom said she had a neighbor kid my age and I couldn't wait to have my first friend! Will you be my best friend? Do you have like sports? What about hockey? Or basketball?"

Gosalyn did mention her to him. And he wanted to be best friend? She never had a best friend before. She thought about it, maybe being friends with him will help increase her chance to learn more about Gosalyn and her family! But the things he was asking her what she thought was fun, wasn't really much to her liking. Sure she was an average, okay player when it came to sports, but she preferred watching the news and gathering information. She wanted to grow up to be a journalist.

"I'm not really a sporty type but I'm sure Mark or Leslie would…"

"Who's Mark and Leslie?"

"My older brother and sister."

"Well I sincerely hope that you two will get along," Honker bent down to whisper to Ivy privately, "Though I really think someone like you would be a good influence on him." He winked at her.

"Dad… are you whispering behind my back?" Anthony asked, eyeing the older man.

"Wouldn't dream of it sport."

"You called me sport," the boy giggled happily. "We really are becoming a family."

"I sure hope so," Gosalyn replied. "Come on Honker, let's get those things inside."

Once the two adults left, Anthony turned to look at Ivy, a large smile on his face.

"You're going to be my new best friend!"

"I am?" she asked.

"Yea! I can tell that we need each other! And I can't wait! You know we don't really have best friends at the orphanage due to the chances of someone always getting adopted. So making friends isn't really easy because of that. Before I lived with my dad, but we lived a long way from any other kids, so I mostly played by myself…"

"So you're an orphan…" she spoke up, gathering the information he was giving her.

"Not any more!" The boy replied, "Because I got a new mom and dad, which means I'm not an orphan anymore!"

"So they just decided to stop by the orphanage and adopt a kid?"

"Well… it's a little more complicated. But I can't say."

"Oh… what a shame…" she muttered, suspicious.

Ivy instantly picked up that there was more than to what he was giving it. He mentioned earlier that Gosalyn and Honker were more than just cool parents. She was determined to find out. If she continued on her mission, she might discover what was up with the Mallard/Muddlefoot family.

"Let's go play soccer! Do you got a soccer ball?"

"I think my brother has one."

"Awesome! Go get it and we can play!"

"Do you really want to be best friends?" She asked.

"Of course…unless…" she halted, "You don't want to be…"

"Of course I do! I… I never had a best friend before."

"Quacktastic!" Anthony cheered, hugging her. "We're going to be the best friends!"

Ivy split into a grin, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Ivy couldn't believe how quickly her life changed in mere minutes. The moment her and Anthony started playing, she quickly learned the boy was a whirlwind of energy. She had never seen anyone with such stamina before. He could play for hours without getting tired. After one game she was exhausted. Once he was called in for dinner, the two parted ways. When she went back over, she saw them leaving the house. Suspicious, she ducked into the bush.

"So much for a relaxing night and getting Anthony settled in…" Honker muttered.

"Got to protect the city," Gosalyn told him. "And this will be a great experience for him! He'll get to see the city!"

"Yea dad! Like mom said! It'll be a great experience!"

 _Protect the city?_ Ivy thought. What did that mean? Determined, she started following them, dodging behind bushes and houses. She occasionally peaked out to make sure she was staying on their trail. Then when she got close to the bridge, the family disappeared. Ivy perked up in surprise. She couldn't believe it! She just saw them! Where could they be? Stepping out, she looked for them.

"Where are they? They couldn't have disappeared!"

As she walked around the city, looking, she didn't notice that a teenage duck boy in a jumpsuit, one half blue with purple polka dots on the left side, the other side yellow with orange stripes on the right, wearing a Harlem hat with the blue side on right side and red on the other, blue gloves and boots, and a plug in and a battery.

The teenager was giggling as he was doing cartwheels and back flips, electricity sparking and flying out of his fingers. He had come out to try and find kids to come and play with his new modify toys. His dad was always trying to get people to play with his toys but they never did. Well, now he was going to try.

"Ring around a roses, pockets full of daisies, out to find lots of kids to come out and play-sies! Ashes ashes it's PLAY TIME!" the boy shouted as he landed in front of Ivy. "And you're my new playmate!"

Ivy cried out as he grabbed a hold of her and started skating off with her.

"Let me go you crazy clown!"

"Uh uh!" The boy giggled, "You're one of the lucky kiddes that get to play with my Daddy's new toys!"

Ivy screamed, trying to gather someone's attention. He growled and covered her mouth. She squirmed trying to get out of his grip but he was too strong! Why did she always end up getting into trouble?

* * *

Gosalyn and Honker, dressed as Quiverwing and Ace, were out patrolling the city. Anthony was sitting in the sidecar as the two sat on the seat of the Ratcatcher, Ace, holding onto Quiverwing as she drove. Ace's suit was similar to Gizmoduck's suit, but it was different than the original. The metal was white but instead of a television in the middle of the chest, it was replaced with a large compartment. There was black protective attached to the forearms, hands, and upper thighs of the suit. The base of the feet had two wheels on each side his feet to help balance and give him speed when chasing villains. The helmet was white with a black stripe going up the middle in the front and extend out to a black dorsal fin to increase speed.

"So what's today's patrol?"

"Kids are going missing, and we need to find out why." Quiverwing answered her partner.

"How?" Anthony asked.

Just then they heard a scream. They turned and Anthony gasped.

"It's Ivy! And someone has her! Quackerjack! I should've known! Still trying to get kids to play with his toys! We better follow him!" Quiverwing stated, shifting the ratcatcher to follow the demented duck.

"Who's Quackerjack?" the young boy asked.

"Quackerjack one of Darkwing's old enemies. He's been trying to get kids to play with his toys, but they hold weapons in them that could hurt kids. He's very mentally unstable and dangerous." Ace told him. "He's not someone you want to be around."

* * *

Ivy glared at the weirdly dressed duck, her along with several other kids were in a warehouse surrounded by toys of all sizes. She wanted to know what he was up to and why she kidnapped him. She recognized him as Quackerjack, or was he QuackerZAP? She didn't care. She'd get her answer one way or another.

"Alright clown, what's the big idea?" she demanded.

The duck giggled.

"Why you're daddy's test subjects! And you'll be testing his toys! Now play!"

"No way Quackerjack!" A little dog boy shouted.

The jester grabbed the ends of his hat, his hands sparking as his anger surged.

"I am not QuackerJACK! I'm QuackerZAP! His son!" Quackerzap shouted, stomping his foot like a two-year old throwing a tantrum.

The kids cried out as electricity surged through Quackerzap and went flying everywhere. They scrambled to get out of the way and ducked behind whatever would protect them from getting fried. They gulped as the villainous teen continued his outburst. They prayed someone would come save them.

* * *

Quiverwing pulled up to where they saw the jester go in. Quiverwing and Ace got out. Just as Anthony was going to, Quiverwing stopped him.

"Not so fast kiddo. Quackerjack is too dangerous."

"But I want to help."

The two heroes looked at each other. Ace got an idea.

"Okay how about this. Quiverwing is going to fight Quackerjack and I'm going to lead the kids out to the door and to you. You are going to lead them over to the Ratcatcher and have them sit in the sidecar till we get them to the police station, okay?"

"You can count on me!" Anthony nodded.

"Good. Let's go Ace." Quiverwing nodded.

* * *

Ivy gulped as an axe slammed next to her. It had just come out of a teddy bear she grabbed. This duck was insane! Kids were going to get killed playing with these type of toys! Another two inches and she could've been severely hurt! She looked over at mad mallard.

He was bouncing on a pogo stick, giving a crazed laugh. She felt a chill go up her spin. The villains in this city were weird. Weird and dangerous.

"I am the arrow of justice that pierces the target of evil! I am the dead battery in the toy of evil! I am Quiverwing Quack!" Quiverwing shouted as she came out of green smoke, arrow pointed at the costumed duck. "Give it up Quackerjack, your terrible toys of terror are terminated!"

Quackerzap cried out in anger.

"I'm not Quackerjack! It's zap! QuackerZAP! Get it right!"

Quiverwing flinched. It was hard to tell the difference between Quackerjack and his son Quackerzap. Considering they both wore similar outfits and looked the same. They almost sound the same! It wasn't her fault. She ducked out of the way of an electric blast sent her way. She jumped, and rolled and duck the assaults aimed at her.

"Eat voltage Quiverdumb!" Quackerzap shouted.

Ace took the time to look for the kids. He found them in separate parts of the warehouse, due to the unpredicitablity of Quackerzap's electricity. He gathered them up and ushered them out.

"This way kids. Don't worry, we're going to get you home to your parents."

As he counted them he realized someone was missing.

"Where's Ivy?"

He heard a scream and saw her dangling from a crate. Quiverwing and Quackerzap were dueling on top of giant blocks and Ivy had someone gotten on top of one and ending up slipping as she was trying to avoid getting hit. Quiverwing shot an arrow at Quackerzap. The arrow turned into a net and wrapped around the electric duck. Quiverwing lunged forward and reached out catch Ivy.

"Don't worry Ivy, I got you!"

As the girl tried to grab the heroine's hand, she ended grabbing her mask, pulling it off. Quiverwing grabbed her hand, preventing her from plummeting. Ivy looked up at her and gasped.

"Gos-"

Gosalyn covered her mouth.

"We'll explain it to you when we get home. Now give me your other hand!"

Ivy did as she was told. She knew something was up about them, but to discover that her neighbor was actually the superhero Quiverwing Quack? She never thought it was connected like this! She couldn't believe it. Once she pulled into safety, Gosalyn reattached her mask on.

"You mention to no one, understand?"

Ivy nodded, to shock to argue or ask questions. When she and Quiverwing got down to safety, Ace went up to them.

"Are you okay?"

"We're fine," the masked heroine replied. "Are all the kids out?"

"All but her."

"Good. The police should be here any minute. Let's get her out of here."

* * *

Once Quackerzap was in custody and the kids returned to their parents, Ivy rode back with Quiverwing, Ace and Anthony. She had so many questions ranking in her mind, but she didn't speak, unsure how to bring up the topic. Anthony looked at her and back at his parents trying to ask permission if it was okay for him to ask her if she was okay. He didn't get a response. Once the bike was put up in the secret hideout and they changed out of their costumes, they went back home.

Once they were through the door, Honker motioned for the young mousling to a chair and Gosalyn called Drake, Morgana and Millie over. Once all the members of the Darkwing Clan was in, they talked for a few moments. They cast several looks at the young girl then went back to whispering. After a few more minutes they finally turned their attention to her.

"Ivy," Drake spoke, "You have discovered Quiverwing Quack's secret identity."

"I didn't mean-" the girl started.

He held up a hand, silencing her.

"And we have decided if you are worthy enough of keeping the secret."

"Of course! I won't tell anyone! I promise!" she exclaimed.

All the adults looked at each other and smiled.

"Very well. Ivy, welcome to the Darkwing Clan!"

"Darkwing Clan?" she asked.

Honker smiled in amusement.

"The Darkwing Clan. Darkwing Duck's and his family of people who knows and keeps the actual civilian lives secret when out fighting crime, and crime fighting out of civilian lives, unless discussed only with the Darkwing Clan. Do you, Ivy Mousely, promise to keep the secret of the Darkwing Clan?"

"I do!" The girl instantly replied, fear and excitement raging through her body.

"Welcome to the family Ivy!" Morgana smiled.

"Yay! We got a new member!" Millie exclaimed happily.

Anthony grabbed Ivy's hand and pulled her over to Drake. The elder duck gave her a soft smile. Memories of how Honker discovered his secret came. While it was nothing excitable like Ivy's, he was thankful the boy did find out. He knew this girl was going to be something extraordinary like Honker's.

"Ivy, meet my grandpa! Drake Mallard, the Duck Knight of St. Canard, Darkwing Duck!"

"You're Darkwing Duck?" She asked in awe.

"I am." He chuckled.

"Wow… and since Gosalyn is Quiverwing and your daughter… you trained her!"

"I did. As Honker did later when he discovered when he was ready, and became Ace to help Quiverwing after I retired."

"Wow…" she breathed. "I have the coolest neighbors ever!"

They all laughed. She had long to discover the secret that her neighbors had hidden and she found it. It was nothing like she expected and she was glad. Ivy for once in her life finally felt like she belonged, and she excited to endure the new adventures that she was going to share with her new best friend and his family.


	4. My Fair Lily

**Welcome back! And you all know what time it is?**

 **Quackerzap: Adventure Time?**

 **No! Away with you! Quackerzap! You're just like your dad! Go away! You're not in this chapter! And none of you guys are supposed to be in the beginning commentary! This is just to give references to what inspired for the last chapters!**

 **Quackerzap: Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee let me be in it! You let Negaduck be in it!**

 **Negaduck hasn't even made an appearance yet! You're getting me off topic! Go away! *sighs* Sorry for that my faithful readers, so for the references!**

 **Ivy Mousley's first outfit was going to be a camoflauge shirt and cargo pants, but instead went with the other outfit design.**

 **Ivy's outfit is also inspiration from Spinelli from Recess. Like her beanie, jacket and shirt.**

 **Quackerzap is the son of Quackerjack and Megavolt. His costume is a mesh of the two. If you want to know how he was born, read my story** _ **Birth of the Next Generation**_ **.**

 **The misidentification of the Zap and Jack is going to be a running gag. It was discovered when I was PM with a friend when she accidentally called Quackerzap, Quackerjack and thus the gag was born!**

 **And Faith… please read the chapters very carefully, Morgana was in the last chapter, and I did say in the first chapter that she and Darkwing are married, they have a kid.**

 **We good? Got everything covered? Okay! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: My Fair Lily

"There are times when you think you've seen it all," Quiverwing narrated to the audience, as she stood in her tower. "When fighting dinosaurs, aliens, zombies, mutated slugs, you don't think it can get any weirder, but it does. This is the story of a girl, a creature of half water, half plant, but deadly in all ways."

As she opened a filing cabinet, she yelped when the drawer extended her outside the tower. She chuckled nervously as she climbed over the files back into the safety of the tower. As she planted her feet onto the ground, she skimmed over the files and pulled out what she was looking for.

"Here we are."

She went over to a chair and sat down in it.

"This is the story of Honey Dew Bushroot."

* * *

The sun shone down on the busy city of St. Canard. Everyone was going along their daily lives. Down in the infamous greenhouse that belonged to one of St. Canard's most known criminals, Dr. Reginald Bushroot, the plant duck, along with his martial and partner in crime, the Liquidator, were talking with their daughter. Well more like fussing over on Bushroot's part.

"Oh, I'm not sure if she's ready to go on her own," the plant doctor told the liquid canine.

"Nonsense!" Liquidator waved off, pulling his daughter closer. "All plants agree that the time has come for mistress of plants is ready for her debut!"

Honey Dew Bushroot, the daughter of Liquidator and Bushroot, smiled as she looked up at her parents. She was a mixture of both her parents. She had the plant body like Bushroot, green upper body, roots for legs, but instead of purple petals for hair, she had blue, which came down to her upper back. But instead of keeping her root legs and petal hair, she learned that she could switch to plant or water at whim, and kept her legs and hair as water, even here anthers were water too. The twelve year old was ready to show the world what she was made of, if her mother would stop his fretting.

"But what if she gets turn into concrete? Or gets mulched? Oh I don't think she should go."

"Mom, please, I'm ready! I can do this!" The water-plant hybrid girl begged.

"You know she won't stop," Liquidator whispered to his partner, "She's stubborn."

"Like you," Bushroot sighed. "Oh.. fine. But if it gets too dangerous, y-you come straight home! I mean it!"

"Yes! Thanks mom! I'll steal the biggest bag of fertilizer I can find for you!" The girl waved goodbye as she sloshed out of the greenhouse.

* * *

"Come on dad, I'm ready to do this!" Gosalyn told Darkwing as he and Launchpad packed the Thunderquack.

"I'm not so sure Gos, I mean this is the first time I'm leaving you alone to handle the city."

"But I won't be alone. I got Honker!"

"She's got a point DW," Launchpad spoke up, poking his head out of the Thunderquack.

Darkwing huffed, but seeing no way out, relented.

"Fine. But if there are any problems, you call me. Launchpad and I will be back in a week. I can't believe Steelbeak is going to Romania, but whatever, I, Darkwing Duck will foil his plans!" He elbowed Launchpad, playfully, "Even with my age, I still got what it takes."

"You sure do, DW! Even though you threw out your back last week when Megavolt-"

"Let's not bring _that_ up." The masked mallard frowned, not wanting to relive a bad memory.

"Oh sure thing, DW! I think we got everything packed!"

"Alright, I'll see you in a week, and remember to call me if things get too hard for you. Um… Megavolt is in jail… look out for Quackerjack's toys, Liquidator's waterworks, Bushroot's plants… Dr. Slug's schemes…"

"Don't worry dad, I got it covered!" She started pushing him towards the plane. "Have fun! Don't worry about me, just make sure that Steelbeak gets what he deserves."

"Alright just make sure that-"

"Don't sweat about it dad, I got it all down! Bye!" She slammed the hatch down and waved as they took off.

Once the plane was out of sight, she cheered. She was finally left alone at last! Now she was able to prove to him that she could handle this on her own. Seeing the opportunity to goof off, she went straight to the house and started playing video games, watch horror movies, whatever. She started making popcorn, calling Honker over, and setting up for the night.

"Best week ever!" She exclaimed.

* * *

The plant/water hybrid teen currently was trekking around the mall wearing a trench coat and a hat. She couldn't believe that the people of St. Canard was so oblivious to this costume! Every villain wore this get up when they went out to commit crimes! But hey, don't fix it if it's not broken, right? As she looked around trying to decide which crime she should do. She couldn't rob the bank, since one of the other villains had just robbed it a few weeks ago and the security had tightened a bit, even though she could move in and out just as solid water, but she didn't want to get the left overs of someone else's heist.

Bushroot was known to create plant experiments and Liquidator for his watery scams. How was she going to measure up? She sat among the potted plants that were in the store, trying to come up with an idea.

"Gees brothers and sisters, what should I do? I have got to show mom and dad that I'm capable of doing something as great as them, but what?"

 _Fertilizer!_

 _Yes Master loves fertilizer!_

 _More friends! New friends coming!_

"New plants are coming to St. Canard?"

 _Yes sister! New friends! From far away!_

 _Far away!_

 _Master will love new friends! Rare friends!_

"Rare, huh?" she mused. "Thank you all so much! I have some research to do!"

The moment she arrived at the library she went straight to the computers. As she looked through the articles on screen, she found what she was looking for. Clicking on the article that had caught her eye, she started reading.

"The Middlemist Red, or also known as the Middlemist Camellia. The probably most assumed rarest flower as only two known examples. Only can be found in New Zealand and Britain in a greenhouse. The plant was originally brought to Britain from China by John Middlemist (after whom the plant was named) in 1804. It has since been completely wiped out in China. The plant in Britain remained barren for years and only started bearing flowers recently. The flowers are, contrary to its name, bright pink in color and look almost rose like. It is believed to be highly possible that more examples of this species has survived in people's gardens, unbeknown to them, as it was once sold directly to the public by John Middlemist. For a limited time, the Middlemist Red flower, will be making it's way by the Floral Family Caravan. Being held at the museum in the plant planetarium from 10AM to 7PM Saturday through Wednesday. It'll be coming in tomorrow."

Logging off, she made her way out of the library. She had finally gotten an idea on what she was going to do for her first solo crime.

* * *

"I can't believe your dad finally let you watch over the city by yourself," Honker told Gosalyn as he brought the bowl of popcorn over. "He never let's you do that."

"I know! It's so awesome!"

"Do you think any of the villains will start any problems?"

"They always do when dad's out of town. Well not when Quiverwing Quack is on the case!"

"Um… is there anything big we have to worry about?"

"Nah, come on, I just got the newest horror movie! The Obsession! Let's start it!"

* * *

The moon shone down on the St. Canard Museum, the night security guard going about his business as he watched over the building, and the new attraction that had arrived. He shone his flashlight around, not noticing a puddle of water that was stationed next to the water fountain. Droplets of water falling from the leaking fountain causing a soft plink into the puddle. Once the guard left, the puddle made it's away over to floral exhibit.

There in the middle of the room, with the moonlight casting a glow over the potted flower, was the Middlemist Red. The puddle formed into a silhouette of a dog, looking for a way to get around the security lasers that blocked the figure from their prize. Get an idea, the liquid creature sloshed onto the ground and slithered beneath the lasers. It formed in front of the plant, grabbing it. The creature slunk to the ground once more and moved through the arrows, tossing the plant over the lasers. Unfortunately the pot hit on of the lasers, sending the alarms blaring. The watery figure formed into it's dog form as the guard came in to see what the commotion was.

"Who's there?" The guard asked, turning his flashlight to see the silhouette of a liquid dog. He gasped. "Halt!"

But the creature did not before stretching it's body and climbing out of the window ceiling to make it's escape. The guard frowned in worry. This was not good…

* * *

Gosalyn and Honker, dressed as Quiverwing and Ace, made their way over to the museum once they had gotten the call of a robbery. Police were around the building, along with a large of crowd interested on what was going on and what had happened. An officer was taking down the security guard's statement.

"I was going around doing my nightly round. I didn't see anything suscipious until I heard the alarm go off! When I went to investigate, I saw a water dog!"

"A water dog?"

"Yes!"

"Excuse me!" Quiverwing stepped up, "Did you say, water dog?"

"Yes!"

"I think I might know who this culprit is. Can you show me the crime scene officer?"

"Where's Darkwing at? Shouldn't he be here?" the cop asked.

"Darkwing is out of town and left me in charge until he gets's back." Quiverwing stated to the officer. "The crime scene please?"

The officer nodded and let the two heroes into the exhibit where the stolen plant was. Pools of water sat on top of the ground. Ace's suit brought out a turkey baster and took a sample of water. The baster retreated into his suit.

"I'll take this back to the lab to examine."

"I think it's pretty clear on who took the flower." Gosalyn replied. "Liquidator! Probably stole it for Bushroot! Ace, I think we got a couple of villains to interrogate."

The thin metal-suit cladded duck nodded his head. The two heroes made their way over to their airport that Negaduck owned. Mallard Airlines has become a hit among the people, odd considering on who owned the company, yet the villainous duck was a good business man. As they pulled in, they went straight to Negaduck's office, where the yellow cladded villain was doing some paperwork. The two knocked on the door.

"What!?" The villain snapped, as the door open to reveal the two heroes. His lips turned into a vicious smirk. "Why if it isn't Dorkwing's brat and her tin-can friend! What can I do for you?"

"We would like to speak to Liquidator?" Quiverwing demanded. "Where is he?"

"Covering my finances. If he screws up, he knows what will happen to him. Why?"

"We have some leads saying that he committed a recent crime."

The masked menace waved his hand.

"Fine, whatever. As long as it doesn't interfere with my airline. He's all yours. Just one word of advice, all you good-doers, stay out of my airline. The next time I catch you guys coming her, I'll have your heads."

"Noted," Ace replied.

"Now get out my sight. Just your mere presence disgust me."

The two vigilantes looked at each other then made their way out. They shortly found the liquid dog going through his leaders finances to make sure that the profits that was coming in was correct. If it was one thing that the Liquidator knew, is that if Negaduck found out money of his was going missing, every member of the Fearsome Four was going to face his wrath, especially him.

"Liquidator!" Quiverwing called.

Said villain lifted his head up, his ears perked up slightly at hearing his name.

"One out of one liquid villain, would like to know who is calling the grand master of liquids, the Liquidator?"

"Quiverwing Quack and Ace."

"What a surprise! Two out of the four Darkwing Duck hero team wanting a private offer from the Liquidator! How can your friendly neighbor Liquidator help you today?"

"Where were last night?" The heroine demanded.

The watery dog blinked as he rubbed his chin as he thought.

"Polls show that the Liquidator was at home with master of plants, the plant manager, Reggie Bushroot!"

"Likely story," She replied, crossing her arms, not believing the villain. "We have evidence that you have committed a crime."

"All those agree that that cannot be! The Liquidator never left the side of his partner in crime all night! Either your sources have false advertisement or the Liquidator is being set up for a product he did not take!"

"We have sample of your water, and your water was all over the crime scene!"

"Well the Liquidator is still claiming his innocence! For three members out of three of the Bushroot-Flud household can claim that the Liquidator had not left the greenhouse at all that night!"

"We'll see if your story holds up. Where can we speak to Bushroot?"

"Interested to find the Master of Plants? Inquiring to know more on flowers? Wishing to open your Flower Power? Then look no more! For Bushroot can be found for a price!"

"And what price would that be?" Ace asked.

"The Liquidator would like an apology when you learn his name has always been in the clear!"

"We can do that."

"Then wait no more! For a limited time only, Bushroot would be in the South wing watering his floral companions!"

* * *

"Oh yes, Likky was with me all night." Bushroot told the two heroes, as he watered a potted tree.

"But evidence proves that a liquid canine was at the museum!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

"Well it wasn't Likky. He was with me all night."

"Thank you for your help." Ace told the plant duck, as he dragged off the red-headed heroine.

"I can't believe this!" Quiverwing exclaimed as they rode back to the tower. "The evidence all adds up to Liquidator. Who else could it be?"

"I'll test the water sample that I got. Maybe I can see who was at the crime scene."

"You do that Ace. Hopefully we'll find this water-downed villain."

As they pulled in the tower, Ace immediately started working on the water sample. As he analyzed it, his eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my… Quiverwing! You have to come see this!"

"What? Did you find out what the water is?"

"Yes! But we were partly right!"

"Partly? How can that be?"

"Let me explain," He brought up an image on the large master computer, showing three water samples. One was different from the other two. "Looking through the molecular structure of Liquidator's water and the sample that we go, the sample only has half of the molecules of Liquidator's, and the other half is sap."

"So what does that mean?"

"That means that this water is from Liquidator's child!"

"But the only child that is half water is…"

The two heroes' eyes widen and they looked at each other.

"Honey Dew!" The exclaimed at the same time.

"Come on Ace, to the green house! We got a water sprout to dispose of!"

* * *

Honey Dew cackled to herself as she tied a purple bow around the pot of flower. The citizens of the city were so stupid! Even the security systems of the city was a joke. She had managed to get the prize that she had set her eyes on and had finally captured it! It was easier than being planted next to a stream in need for a drink!

"Oh my dear sister, you look beautiful. And once mom sees you, he's going to love meeting you!"

Yet her victory was cut short as a voice interrupted her.

"I am the arrow that pierces the target of evil! I am the annoying weed that eats up your flower bed! I am Quiverwing Quack!" Quiverwing exclaimed as she came out of green smoke, aiming her arrow at the younger girl. "Give up Honey Dew, or you'll be turned into a lawn ornament!"

"Oh yea? Siblings, get that hero and her sidekick!"

The two yelped as two trees reached down to grab them. Quiverwing quickly grabbed an arrow with a buzz saw at the end. She aimed it at the trees.

"Look these trees could use some trimming!"

As the arrow launched, it cut off the branched that had reached down to grab Quiverwing and Ace. A branch landed on Ace, causing him to hit the ground with a grunt. Quiverwing smirked as she stood up.

"It'll take more for this hero to be cut down!"

"Oh yea? Mulch her!" Honey Dew ordered a few plants.

A rose bush extended to long branches filled with thorns and launched the thorns at Quiverwing. The heroine yelped as she moved her body to avoid the thorns to hit. The thorns formed an outline of her as they impeded into the wall. Quivewing let out a sigh of relief.

"Talk about a thorn in my side."

"I'll be more than a thorn in your side!" The plant/water hybrid exclaimed as she drove the lawnmower towards her.

"Uh oh…" Quiverwing gulped as she took off running.

Honey Dew laughed as she chased after the heroine, in hopes of running her over with the mower. Quiverwing grabbed a hold of a tree branch and pulled herself up as the teen drove passed her. The girl looked over at her as she passed.

"Hey, no fair!" She shut off the mower.

She grabbed a tomato and wrapped on leafy hand on a low tree branch and placed the tomato in on her arm, a flower pulling the girl's arm back as a sling shot and sending the tomato flying and hitting the heroine.

"Hey! I just got my suit cleaned!"

"Oh is that so? We'll it'll take a lot to get tomato stains out! Fire!"

Quiverwing yelped as she dodged tomatoes. Ace had finally managed to get the branch off of him. As he made his way to help, two tomatoes hit his visor blinding him. He ended up tripping into the mower, causing it to start. Quivwering quickly grabbed several arrows filled with weed killer and shot them at the plants. Once the weed killer hit the plants, they took off running.

"Hey! Oh that is just low!" Honey Dew snapped at the heroine.

"Not as low as the dirt you will be!"

"Huh?" Honey Dew turned around to see the lawnmower coming at her.

She screamed, but it was futile for the machine had managed to get a hold of her. The two heroes winced.

"Well… that's one wide that's disposed of." Quiverwing replied, grabbing the Middlemist Red flower. "Coming Ace, let's get this flower back to the museum."

As the two left, they had fail to notice a flower that was growing with a beak.

"Well… at least I can get back to my roots. Hey can someone turn on some Mozart?" The Honey Dew flower asked.


	5. Bugged Out!

**I know people, I know, it's been so long. But when you're writing a story like this, inspiration is hard to come by. But do not fear, for I have made a way to help be create future chapters! I have currently wrote up to chapter/episode 16 and wrote to the side which villain will be staring. And now for further to do, references and then the story!**

 **Title Referance: My Fair Lady**

 **The Middlemist Red is a real and very rare flower. Who says adventure cartoons can't be educational?**

 **Obsession is based on the 2012 movie** _ **The Possession**_ **.**

 **Cameos from Bushroot, Liquidator, and Negaduck!**

 **The ending is a tribute to the first Bushroot appearance in Darkwing Duck of the series** _ **Beauty and the Beet**_ **. Like Mother like daughter.**

 **Oh and good news people! If you wish to see what the characters look like, go to my Deviantart page under the same name!**

 **And now for your regularly programmed show!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bugged Out!

Our story begins in St. Canard prison. In a lowly jail cell sat beautiful duck woman with luscious raven colored hair. Bianca Bleakly, also known as the villain Bugmaster, was plotting to make her grand escape. She was currently working on an invention to break out. She cackled to herself as she held up a machine that looked like a fire ant.

"Oh perfect. Just like actual fire ants, this baby can eat through anything with a vicious instinct to kill! Now to make my exit!"

Aiming at the wall, Bianca fired the machine. She smiled as she watched it effortlessly eat through the wall, creating a hole big enough for her to get through. She held the machine close to her and laughed.

"Oh it worked! It worked!"

She laughed as she climbed out and disappeared into the streets. Now she had to make this moment count and show St. Canard that you can't put a pretty face like her behind bars.

* * *

Gosalyn Muddlefoot, dressed as her hero persona, Quiverwing Quack, was out patrolling the city with Honker, dressed as Ace, and their son Anthony. The three were making their way home after a long night.

"And once again the city is safe thanks to Quiverwing Quack!" Quiverwing smiled.

"Eh uhm." Ace glared at her.

"And of course my faithful partner Ace." She chuckled sheepishly.

"That's better. Now we need to get home and get this little one to bed."

"Ah come on dad, I'm not even tired!" Anthony told him. "I'm way too excited to sleep!"

"You have school tomorrow."

"Can I miss it?"

"No."

"I'm afraid your dad is right Anthony," Quiverwing told the boy. "Besides, I was like you when I was younger. I didn't care much for school either. Now come on, you'll be glad to get to school. Ivy will be there to show you around."

"If you say so mom."

"I know so."

Honker and Gosalyn made their way into their house, Gosalyn carrying the sleeping Anthony inside. They quietly tucked him in, so not to disturb him.

"I told you he was tired." Honker told his wife.

"Yea, yea, don't need to rub it in."

Shutting the door quietly, they made their way down to the living room. They settled on the couch, taking the time to relax after a busy night. They turned the TV on to a movie. Naturally a horror movie because of Gosalyn. Honker, as usual, went along. Just like they were kids, Gosalyn was the one to take control and plan out what they were going to do. Of course over the years, the two had made a system so that Gosalyn wouldn't completely override Honker's choices. And it worked for them.

"Do you think he'll be excited for school?" Honker asked her.

"Maybe. But I'm not so sure."

"At least he has Ivy, or else it would be harder for him."

The red-head nodded in agreement. Much like herself when she was younger, she had met Honker before she went off to school, and she was glad that she did. Because at least then she wouldn't have felt so awkward and have to struggle to make friends, even though it wasn't that hard for her. If Anthony was anything like her, he wouldn't have any trouble. She curled up against him, glad that after all those years, they had stuck by each other's sides no matter what. Yes there were a few bumps here and there, but they made it through.

* * *

Bianca was currently in her apartment, putting on her Bugmaster costume. She cackled as she spread the cape. It still looked the same as when she first made it. While she wasn't always a criminal by profession, when she had come into the field, she loved it and found it much more convenient than her job as a news reporter. Now what do that she was out was the question. She currently paced around, trying to come up with a plan.

"I need a plan. Something to show I am still the best."

The woman sat down on her couch, pondering what bug themed villainess turned on her TV, not really interested on what was going on, but just wanted to have some noise on the background to help her think.

"In related news, Quiverwing Quack, the apprentice of Darkwing Duck and now our go to hero, has just recently ended the crazed clown Quackerjack's recent plot."

Biana turned her focus on to the TV. She had tried multiple times to get revenge on Darkwing, but since his retirement, she hadn't found much to work with. Now she had a new object. Quiverwing Quack. A grime smile formed on her lips as she watched the news.

"In other news the Flea Circus featuring Jacques and Peirre the flea brothers, preforming live at The Goldwind Theature. Tickets are on sale now."

"The Flea Circus, huh?" Bianca mused. "Perfect! Just perfect! And now for my grand return!" Putting on her costume and her new and improved wasp sting ray gun, she cackled as she stood before the door as she ready to go out. "The Queen of Insects has return!"

* * *

Gosalyn sat on the couch, watching a movie when Anthony came running and jumped onto her lap. The woman yelped in surprise of the sudden weight on top of her. The boy paid no attention as he held a newspaper clipping up to her face.

"Hey mom, can we go see this? Huh, huh, huh, huh? Can we? Can we?"

"Go see what?" She asked, taking the clipping. "Rise of the Mutant Mud Slugs huh?"

"Yea, can we go? Can we?"

"I don't see why not. If you get your homework done then we can go."

"Quacktastic!"

Gosalyn chuckled as he took off running towards his room to get started. She looked at the clipping and sat it down. While he was a lot like her, in a way he was a bit like Honker too. Which in a way was perfect for the two adults. She flipped the news on to see if there was anything she needed to hear for any possible crimes. While didn't really care for the news, as a hero, it was her job. And one that she was going to take seriously.

* * *

In the local theatre, a large crowd of people were waiting in their seats for the fame flea circus to come around. Every seat was filled with parents, children, couples, everyone you can think off. The theature was packed. Before long, the announcer came on.

"Everyone, may I present the bugs of ballyhoo, the fearless fleas, The Flea brothers!"

After a few seconds a miniature circus was wheeled onto the stage with two tiny dots standing in front of them. A stout mouse squinted at the stage.

"I can't see a thing." He told his wife.

"Shush. These are good seats." She told him.

As the show was just starting, a chilling laughter was spread throughout the theatre. Everyone looked up in surprise and fear. A small cloud of green smoke cleared away to reveal Bugmaster.

"St. Canard. The Queen of the Insects is back! I have return!"

Starting her jet pack she moved towards the tiny circus and grabbed a hold of the twin fleas. Everyone screamed in fear as she took off.

* * *

Gosalyn and Honker were walking to the movie theatre with Anthony running ahead of them. The boy was telling them on what the trailers had said and what was to be expected. The two listened calmly, Gosalyn being the one to share in his excitement and Honker thinking that the show would be a little too scary for him.

"Relax Honk, it'll be fine."

"It's PG 13."

"I'll be 13 in four years!" Anthony told the bispectical duck.

"Which means he's practically 13 now! So let's hurry up so we can pick the best seats!" The woman answered, grabbing her husband's hand and pulling into the movie theatre.

"How do I always end up in these types of predicaments?" He muttered to himself as Gosalyn and Anthony drugged him inside. Just as they were about to go inside, when Honker noticed the news on the local shop selling TVs were playing.

"Whoa, hold on guys!" he told them, pulling his arm away. "Look at this!"

Gosalyn and Anthony shared a look of confusion as Honker made his way over to the window of the TV store.

"Uh dad, we already have a TV."

"Not the TV, what's on the TV!" Honker told them, motioning them over.

As the mother and son came over, they watched to see what had caught the older man's attention.

"Breaking news, Bugmaster has just kidnapped Jacques and Pierre Flea, the Flea brothers from the Flea Circus. The ransom she has asked for them are as-"

"Bugmaster! Well there's goes our night." Gosalyn moaned.

"Aw… does that mean we have to miss the movie?" Anthony asked.

"Of course not." Honker spoke up. "Gosalyn, why don't you go handle Bugmaster and I'll take Anthony to see the movies?"

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yea. Go on."

"Okay. This looks like a job for Quiverwing Quack!"

* * *

Night had fallen onto St. Canard as a shadow made their way through the many exhibit. As the pale light illuminated on the jeweled silver spider pendant, the silhouetted creature made their way up to the case. The figure laughed as the pulled out a machine that looked like a termite. As the figure stepped more into the light, it's is revealed to be the Bugmaster.

"Ah Queen Rochelle of Austira's blue jeweled black widow pendant. Now my little darling, cut a nice hole in the glass for me so I can get that pendant!"

The tiny machine did as was ordered and cut a perfect circle in the glass. Bugmaster moved the loose piece of glass and reached into the case and pulled out the valuable jewel. She cackled as she looked at it. The pendant was in a shape of a black widow spider with a blue jewel where the supposed red hour glass was the original black widow used had it. She clutched the pendant with a smile on her lips.

"Oh yes. This is perfect! Oh the money I can get with this! This alone is worth more than the Golden Scarrab when I first started my career!"

"Not so fast evildoer!" A voice rang out.

Bugmaster looked up, not expecting any company. She scowled when she saw the masked heroine landed in front of her.

"Alright Bugmaster! Give up the spider! Or I'll squash you like the bug you are!" Quiverwing told her, an arrow with a giant flyswatter on the end.

"Ha! Nothing can squash me!"

Bugmaster aimed the Wasp Sting at her and started firing. Quiverwing yelped in pain as the rays met their target.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Bugmaster cackled as her beatle-like jet pack came to live and sent her hovering into the air. She hit a button on her utility belt, sending a string of cobwebs to cocoon around the archer heroine and cause her to hit the ground.

"Looks like I caught a nosey little fly in my web. Until next time Quiverwing!"

Quiverwing scolded at herself as the villainess flew away. To tried to break out of her bond, but the web was too tight and sticky and she couldn't break free. She managed to roll on to her stomach, with not much luck on being able to do anything else. The only thing she could do was inch her way out like a caterpillar.

"Talk about embarrassing," she muttered to herself. "Bugmaster got away and I end up looking like a five star meal to a hungry spider! I wonder what else could go wrong?"

As of that moment, the alarms of the museum started going off. Quiverwing scowled. This was not looking good. It only got worse as a news cast came and started filming her. She let her face fall into the ground. This was not her day.

* * *

"I can't believe she got away!" Gosalyn complained as she paced around the living room.

Honker and Anthony were sitting on the couch, watching Pelican's Island. They occasionally cast a glanced at her, but we're more focused on the show that was playing.

"I'm sure you'll catch her eventually Gos." Honker replied, leaning a bit to look around her at the TV. "We can't determine what she'll do next."

"Would that do it?" Anthony asked, pointing towards the news broadcast of the bug-themed villainess.

Gosalyn jerked her head towards the TV, and sure there she was demanded the ransom money for the Flea brothers.

"Yes! Perfect! Honker, you think you can locate to where her hideout is?"

"Sure thing Gos. Just give me a few minutes."

* * *

Bugmaster cackled as she held the two fleas in a container. They were being held over a pit of ground beetles. A bug that ate fleas. Thousands of the little creatures moved around in the pit as they waited for their meal to be dropped.

"In just a few short hours, I'll either get my money or you two will fall prey to my ground beetles."

"Not as long as I'm around!" Quiverwing told her as she stepped out of the shadows, an arrow raised.

"Quiverwing!" Bugmaster exclaimed. "Well if you insist on being a pest, I might as well exterminate you!"

She pulled out her sonic cricket blast and started blasting it. Quiverwing yelped as she was sent flying into the wall due to the strength of the blast. The heroine let out a groan as she hit the wall and slide to the ground. Bug master aimed the sonic cricket blaster at her once again.

"Now it's time to squash you like the annoying insect you are."

"I'm not the annoying insect. You are!" Quiverwing told her, doing a judo sweep.

Bugmaster yelped as she lost her footing and hit the ground. The sonic cricket blast hit the ground, sending a strong wave to hit the trapped flea brothers and send them toppling into the beetle pit.

"No!" Quiverwing yelled as she dove into the pit to save the tiny bugs.

As they fell, Quiverwing grabbed hold of the circus insects. Holding them close to her chest, pulled out her bow and arrow and shot a rope into the ceiling. Quickly placing her bow around her, she grabbed onto the rope, only landing inches above the crawling bugs. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Urg… why do bugs have to be so gross?"

She hears a couple of squeaks and smiled apologetically at the bug brothers.

"Sorry. I didn't mean you guys."

As she climbed back up, she yelped in surprise and ducked as blast of stings were aimed at her. She lifted her head up, glad that she had ducked in time. As she fully got out of the pit, she sat the tiny bugs down.

"You two wait here." She pulled out an arrow, "It's time to pull out the big bug spray."

As Bugmaster shot the Wasp Sting at her, Quiverwing did several flips out of the way. Once getting the chance to take a shot, she aimed the arrow and took her shot. Bugmaster tried to move out of the way, but she was too late. She screamed in pain as an electric net wrapped around her.

"You have your webs, and I have my electric bug zapper nets!" The archer proclaimed as the insect villain hit the ground. "It's off to jail Bugmaster!"

"Oh! I'll get you Quiverwing! Just you wait! This isn't the last you heard of me!"

* * *

"And thanks to Quiverwing Quack, the Flea brothers return to their circus, the blue jeweled black widow pendant is returned to the museum and Bugmaster also known as Bianca Beakley is hauled off to jail." The news reporter replied.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time to bash that batty bug beauty." Gosalyn smirked proudly.

"Great job mom!" Anthony grinned.

"Well I say let's celebrate. I got tickets to the Flea Brother's Circus show." Honker grinned.

Anthony cheered as Gosalyn smirked. She followed the two boys out as they made their way to the car. Well, what could she expect after this insect incident? She might as well enjoy it.


End file.
